


Unconscious | Regulus Black

by SoySauceChickenBleh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoySauceChickenBleh/pseuds/SoySauceChickenBleh
Summary: The barrier between life and death is thin - extremely thin. One moment, you are alive, and the next, you realize that you are not. But sometimes, you can go beyond death: sometimes, you can go even deeper than the simple void.Regulus Black comes out of the Crystal Cave, in a state between death and end of existence, which some refer to as the Conscious. He is determined to end the reign of Voldemort and starts off by destroying the Horcruxes.But would he succeed? What will become of him?





	Unconscious | Regulus Black

  _"_ _When beings die, most fall into the welcoming arms of Death - finally able to escape the sufferings of the mortal world. But some, some of those who are neglected by Death itself, become spirits which we know as ghosts, devils or angels. However, only a few take the obscure form of a Conscious._

 _The Conscious is not a spirit: it is only the mere longings of a dead being. They cannot be seen, nor heard, nor be free from their sins. They are just there - wandering silently - as everything goes past them. They cannot change, nor stop things, nor warn their loved ones on what is_ _to happen_ _. They are unable to do anything._

_They can only exist, whilst others are lead to believe that they do not."_

_\- Postmortem Studies and the Dark Creatures [Morgana Soulwood]_


End file.
